Private Emotion
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Tak tahukah kamu perasaanku selama ini?  Aku selalu memikirkanmu.   Tapi apakah semuanya akan terbalas?    First fic in Kuroshitsuji.  Mind to RnR?


A/N: Fic prtmaq di fandom Kuroshitsuji.

Gomen qlo crtnya gak nyambung, OOC, dll.

Cz br x nie aq nls di fandom ini.

Hehe…

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso

Title: Private Emotion

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Tak tahukah kamu perasaanku selama ini? Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Tapi apakah semuanya akan terbalas?

Met baca minna..^^

**Private Emotion**

**

* * *

**

**Ciel's POV**

Hari ini aku sudah bangun, lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Kudengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku, tanpa menanyakan siapa orang yang mengetuk pintu itu aku sudah mengetahuinya.

"Masuk." ujarku datar dan masuklah orang itu

Orang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu kupikirkan, orang yang sudah berjanji akan selalu setia denganku walau apapun yag terjadi. Dia butlerku, Sebastian Michaelis. Dia masuk ke kamarku seperti biasa, membuka jendela kamarku agar cahaya matahari masuk.

"Pagi yang indah ya, Young Master?" tanyanya

"Hn.." aku hanya menjawab sepentingnya saja. Kulihat Sebastian hanya tersenyum atas ucapanku dan mempersiapkan semuanya, dia membantuku untuk memakai baju, seperti biasa.

Tidak tahukah dia kalau sekarang jantungku sudah berdetak cepat karena setiap hari selalu menanti kedatangannya. Tidak tahukah dia kalau aku selalu berharap dia bisa lebih lama berada di dekatku. Entah kenapa perasaan ini bisa kurasakan, padahal aku dulu hanya menganggapnya butler biasa. Tapi waktu mengubahku.

"Saatnya sarapan, Young Master. Saya akan mengantar Anda." ujarnya. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dan dia berjalan di depanku. Aku tidak berani berjalan di depannya atau sejajar dengannya. Aku ingin melihat dia dari belakang. Tubuhnya yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku, rambut hitamnya yang begitu indah. Ya ampun, kenapa aku merasakan hal seperti ini?

Apakah ini yang namanya cinta?

Konyol sekali, aku harus mencintainya.

Orang yang berbahaya, orang atau bisa kusebut iblis yang akan siap mengambil jiwaku kapan saja. Aku terlalu asyik dengan lamunanku hingga tak sadar aku menabrak tubuhnya.

"Aduh.." keluhku

"Maaf, Young Master. Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku

"Iya." aku menjawab pertanyaannya dan menerima uluran tangannya. Aku memalingkan wajah darinya, aku bisa merasakan kalau wajahku ini memerah. Ya ampun, aku malu. Kulihat Sebastian masih saja tersenyum, mungkin dia melihat wajahku tadi. Aku berusaha menepis pikiran itu dan langsung berjalan menuju ruang makan dan makan hidangan yang telah Sebastian siapkan.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

Setelah Young Master selesai makan aku mengantarnya ke ruang kerjanya seperti biasa. Semuanya adalah rutinitasku sebagai butlernya yang setia. Tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada sesuatu yang lain. Aku merasa ingin lebih sering bersamanya, menjaganya dan melindunginya.

"Young Master, jika ada perlu apa-apa panggil saja saya." ujarku padanya dan hanya mendapat anggukan pelan darinya. Walau dia terlihat cuek tapi aku tetap berusaha tersenyum padanya, kulihat wajahnya menatapku meski sekilas. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Young Master, tapi aku tidak terlalu ingin memusingkannya. "Saya permisi." ujarku sambil meletakkan tanganku di depan dadaku dan berjalan meninggalkannya

"Tunggu." ujarnya pelan dan aku langsung menghentikan langkahku. Kulihat wajahnya sekarang, wajahnya yang imut seperti anak perempuan. Wajahnya yang tenang dan agak dingin itu tampak khawatir.

"Ada apa Young Master?" tanyaku padanya

Dia masih saja diam dan tidak bicara, dia berjalan ke arahku dan hanya memegang ujung bajuku saja. Wajahnya seperti seorang anak yang takut ditinggal orangtuanya. Aku hanya mengelus pelan kepalanya, entah kenapa aku menikmati menyentuh kepalanya itu. Rambut biru kelabunya yang lembut itu berada dalam jari-jariku, aku merasa tidak ingin menurunkan tanganku dari kepalanya.

Akhirnya Young Master melepaskan tangannya dari ujung bajuku, kulihat wajahnya masih seperti tadi. Tapi aku berusaha tenang, aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Young Master berubah seperti ini.

"Apakan Anda sakit?" tanyaku, tapi dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tolong…" ujarnya menggantung, aku penasaran apa lanjutan perkataannya

"Apa?"

"Tolong temani aku."

Mataku terbelalak, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Young Master. Tidak seperti biasanya dia minta kutemani. Tapi aku hanya tersenyum dan mengelus lembut lagi kepalanya. Dia memejamkan matanya, dan aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Akupun jongkok agar wajahku sejajar dengan wajahnya untuk menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Baiklah, Young Master." ujarku

Tampak sedikit kecerahan di wajahnya, rupanya dia senang jika kutemani. Aku tetap tersenyum seperti biasa. Tapi melihat senyumnya tadi, aku merasa aneh. Jantungku terasa sakit tapi aku menyukai perasaan itu, aku merasa seperti menemukan cahaya di tempat yang gelap. Perasaanku padanya mungkin seperti cinta.

Cinta?

'Sebastian sadarlah, Young Master bukan orang yang harus kamu cintai seperti itu.' batinku. Aku hanya harus selalu berada di sisinya dan melindunginya. Setiap kali aku memikirkan hal itu aku merasa kalau perasaanku ini tidak berarti, perasaan yang terpendam. Perasaan pribadiku yang tidak diketahui siapapun.

"Sebastian.." ujarnya. Suara Young Master menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Iya?" tanyaku

"Bisakah kamu menyiapkan makanan manis, aku mau cemilan."

"Baiklah."

Akupun berjalan keluar dan akan segera kembali menyiapkan makanan manis untuk Young Master.

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

Aku langsung menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang masih menumpuk hingga hari sudah malam. Sebastian memang menemaniku dan dia juga membawakan cemilan, makan siang dan bahkan makan malamku kemari. Dari pagi hingga malam ini aku tidak keluar dari ruanganku, aku masih sibuk bekerja.

"Young Master, makan malam Anda." ujarnya sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makan malamku

"Iya." ujarku yang masih berkutat dengan kerjaanku. Aku melirik Sebastian yang menaruh makananku di dekat sofa. Tidak bosan aku melihatnya, rambut hitamnya, mata merahnya, semuanya aku suka. Aku bahkan tidak menyentuh pekerjaanku karena mataku masih tertuju pada Sebastian. Tampaknya dia melihat aku menatapnya dan hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa Young Master?" tanyanya

"Tidak." ujarku yang langsung kembali dengan kerjaanku

Aku bisa merasakan kalau wajahku ini memerah, untung Sebastian tidak melihatnya. Apakah aku akan terus seperti ini? Selalu menatapnya dan diriku tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

"Saya permisi." ujarnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruanganku

Kenapa?

Aku merasa ada yang kurang tanpamu disini.

Aku ingin melihatmu lagi. Aku ingin terus melihatmu selamanya disini.

Sebastian, tak tahukah kamu perasaanku selama ini.

Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Tapi apakah semuanya akan terbalas?

Aku merasa ada yang berbeda dariku, aku sedikit sedih.

Sedih, entah karena apa.

Mungkin karena Sebastian tidak tahu dan tidak akan menyadari perasaanku padanya.

Aku malas memikirkan hal itu, kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 dan akupun mengantuk. Aku juga malas kembali ke kamar dan kuputuskan untuk tidur disini.

* * *

**Normal's POV**

Pagi hari yang cerah, seperti biasa Sebastian menuju kamar Ciel untuk membangunkannya, tapi tidak ada sosok Ciel di kamarnya.

"Dimana Young Master?" pikir Sebastian. Sebastian langsung menuju ruang kerja dan benar saja dia melihat Ciel tidur dengan posisi duduk di mejanya. Sebastian perlahan mendekati Ciel, dia melihat wajah tidur Ciel yang tenang seperti anak biasa. Sebastian hanya tersenyum kecil, tangannya dia gerakkan ke rambut Ciel. Membelainya dengan pelan dan perlahan turun ke pipinya.

Sebastian merasa kalau dia tidak pantas menginginkan lebih dari apa yang dia harapkan. Dia hanya akan memiliki jiwa Ciel. Ya, jiwa saja, belum tentu dia memiliki hati Ciel. Atau mungkin dia tidak akan memiliki dua-duanya. Sebastian tersenyum pahit jika memikirkan hal itu.

"Young Master…" ujar Sebastian tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tanpa Sebastian sadari, Ciel langsung membuka matanya. Tampak wajah Ciel yang masih mengantuk.

"Sebastian?" tanya Ciel sambil mengucek matanya

"Iya, Young Master. Kenapa Anda tidur disini?"

"Aku ketiduran."

"Saya antar ke kamar ya?"

Ciel mengangguk, tapi baru saja bangkit Ciel merasa badannya tidak enak. Tidur dengan posisi duduk seperti itu pasti tidak enak, apalagi bagi Ciel. Melihat hal itu Sebastian langsung menggendong tubuh Ciel.

"Eh Sebastian?" ujar Ciel panik. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Young Master tidak kuat jika harus jalan kan? Saya bantu." jawab Sebastian dengan senyum. Wajah Ciel langsung memerah, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Melihat wajah Ciel yang memerah, Sebastian makin tersenyum dan langsung membawa Ciel ke kamar.

* * *

Sesampai di kamar Sebastian menaruh Ciel di kasur. Wajah Ciel dari tadi memerah, entah kenapa Sebastian senang melihat wajah Ciel yang seperti itu daripada tanpa ekspresi atau ekspresi yang datar. Tiba-tiba Sebastian menyentuh pipi Ciel, membuat wajah Ciel makin memerah.

"Se… Sebastian…" ujar Ciel gugup

"Maaf, Young Master." ujar Sebastian yang langsung menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Ciel. Ciel tidak merasa deg-degan lagi tapi sedikit kecewa. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan itu. Lalu Sebastian berjalan keluar dari kamar Ciel dan menutup pintunya.

Meski Sebastian sudah menutup pintu kamar tapi dia tidak langsung pergi. Dia masih berada di depan kamar Ciel. Dia terduduk di depan pintu kamar Ciel.

"Apa yang tadi kulakukan?" batin Sebastian.

Dia masih merasakan hangatnya tangannya yang membelai rambut Ciel dan menyentuh pipi Ciel juga dia yang tadi menggendongnya. Sebastian merasa kalau dirinya sudah sangat mencintai Ciel, dia menginginkan Ciel. Tapi Sebastian tidak egois, dia takut Ciel tidak akan menyambut perasaannya.

Sedangkan Ciel, dia masih terbengong di kamarnya. Dia masih ingat apa yang tadi Seabstian lakukan padanya, berbeda dari biasanya. Tapi Ciel yakin perlakuan Sebastian tadi hanya untuk menyenangkannya saja. Iya, menyenangkan dirinya jika suatu saat nanti jiwanya akan diambil.

"Sebastian, kamu membuatku banyak berharap." gumam Ciel sedih. Wajahnya yang tadi memerah sekarang terlihat sendu. Air mata bahkan menetes dari wajahnya. "Kamu terlalu memberiku banyak harapan."

Seolah-olah diri mereka berdua dipisahkan oleh tembok yang besar. Mereka tidak bisa lebih mendekat satu sama lain, mereka hanya akan membiarkan perasaanya berlalu begitu saja. Iya berlalu, perasaan pribadi yang tidak diketahui siapapun. Perasaan yang membuat hati mereka sedikit tersiksa, tapi demi orang yang mereka cintai mereka rela jika harus merasakan seperti ini.

"Anggaplah aku ada, Young Master." gumam Sebastian yang masih berada di depan kamar Ciel

.

.

.

.

"Anggap aku ada, Sebastian." gumam Ciel yang berusaha menghapus air matanya

Mereka tidak bisa mendengar suara hati orang yang mereka sayangi. Mereka terlalu takut untuk mengubah hubungan mereka. Tembok yang mengalangi mereka terlalu besar dan tidak ada diantara mereka yang mau memecahkan tembok itu dan memulai awal yang baru. Tidak ada.

Hanya perasaan pribadi yang mereka rasakan masing-masing yang akan abadi. Hanya keheningan yang akan mereka rasakan dari perasaan itu. Hanya perasaan itu yang akan datang untuk menemani dan mengatakan kalau "lihatlah aku dan aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu."

END

A/N: Huwaa..

Gomen qalo crtnya aneh.

Akhir kata please review n no flame.

Ok?^^


End file.
